if affan was chosen to destroy the ring
by affan
Summary: Èç¹ûÈÃÎÒÈ¥Ïú»ÙÄ§½ä£¬ºÙºÙ¡­¡­


ÉùÃ÷£ºÈËÎïµÄ°æÈ¨ÊôÓÚJ.R.R.Tolkien£¨µ±È»³ýÁËaffanÒÔÍâ£©£¬±¾ÎÄÎª·ÇÓ¯Àû£¬±¾ÎÄ²»ÐîÒâÕë¶ÔÄ³ÈË¡¢²»ÍêÈ«ÖÒÓÚÔ­ÖøµÄÉè¶¨¡£  
  
  
  
  
¡¶Èç¹ûÈÃÎÒÈ¥Ïú»ÙÄ§½ä¡·  
  
  
Affan£º"Æ¾Ê²Ã´ÒªÎÒÈ¥Ïú»ÙÄ§½ä£¡£¡"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡Ò»Á³ÎÞÄÎ£º"ÕâÊÇÐÇ³½Ö®ºóµÄÖ¼Òâ¡­¡­"Î´ËµÍê¾Í±»affan´ò¶Ï--  
  
"²»ÐÐ£¡£¡ËýÊÇË­°¡£¡£¡ÎÒ¸ú±¾¾Í²»ÈÏÊ¶Ëý£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´Î£ÏÕµÄÊÂÇéÔõÃ´ÄÜÈÃÎÒÕâÑùµÄÈËÈ¥×ö¡­¡­ÎªÊ²Ã´²»ÈÃÄãÈ¥×ö°¡"£¨ÐÄÀï°µµÀ¾ÍÊÇÖªµÀÐÇ³½Ö®ºóÒ²ÒªÒ§¶¨²»ÖªµÀ£¡£¡£¡Ìì´óµØ´óÃü×î´ó£¡£¡¸ú±¾¾Í²»¹ØÎÒµÄÊÂÂïÔÙËµÅ¼ÓÖ²»ÊÇÖÐÖÞÈË°³¿ÉÊÇÑÇÖÞÈË¡­¡­¶øÇÒ£¡£¡ÎÒÔõÃ´»áÓöÉÏ°£Â¡£¿£¿£¿Ò»¶¨ÊÇÔÚ×öÃÎÒ»¶¨ÊÇÔÚ×öÃÎ¡£¼ÈÈ»ÊÇÔÚ×öÃÎ£¬È¨ÇÒºÍËûÖÜÐýÁË£¬E°Ö°ÖÄã±ðÕâÃ´¿ì¾Í×ß°¡£©  
  
"ÐÇ³½Ö®ºóµÄ°²ÅÅË­Ò²Ã»ÓÐ°ì·¨Î¥¿¹¡­¡­"  
  
"²»¶Ô£¡£¡£¡Ã÷Ã÷ÊÇÓÉ·ð¶àÈ¥µÄ£¬ÔõÃ´±ä³ÉÎÒÁË£¿£¿ÔÙËµ£¬ÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àÒ»Á÷ÉíÊÖµÄÕ½Ê¿¶¼²»È¥£¬Æ¾Ê²Ã´ÒªÎÒÈ¥°¡£¡£¡"  
  
"¡­¡­ÒòÎªÄ§½äÔÚÄãµÄÊÖÉÏ¡­¡­"  
  
"ÎÒ£¿£¿£¿ÎÒÔõÃ´»áÓÐÄ§½ä°¡£¿"affan¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬--Å¼ÒªÊÇÓÐÄ§½äµÄ»°Ò»¶¨°ÑÄãÃÇÕâÈºcrazy elfµ±±¦±´Í¨Í¨ÊÕÆðÀ´¡­¡­ --ÏëÊÇÕâÃ´Ïë£¬µ«affan²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÃþµ½ÁË¿Ú´üÀï·Å×ÅµÄÄÇÌì¿´µçÓ°Ê±Ë³±ãÂòÁËÀ´µÄ´Ö²ÚµÄ½äÖ¸£¬Ãþ×ÅÃþ×Å¡­¡­¸Ð¾õÈ·Êµ²»Ò»ÑùÁË¡­¡­¡­¡­  
  
µÈaffan´Ó¿Ú´üÀïÌÍ³öÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»Ã¶½ð¹âÉÁÉÁµÄ½äÖ¸ÈÃaffan×Ô¼ºÒ²Ä¿µÉ¿Ú´ô--Õâ¸ù±¾²»ÊÇËýÂòµÄÄÇÖ»½äÖ¸£¬ËäÈ»ËüÍâÃæµÄ°ü×°»¹ÊÇºÃºÃµÄ£¬Ò»²ãÓ¡Ë¢»­ÉÏ»¹Ó¡ÓÐ·ð¶àµÄÁ³ÔÚÉÏÃæ¡­¡­  
  
¡­¡­ÏëÆðÀ´ÁË¡­¡­ÂòÁË»Ø¼ÒÁËÒÔºó¾ÍË³±ãÄÃ³öÀ´ÊÔÁËÒ»ÏÂ-- Ò»ÏëÆðµ±Ê±µÄÇéÐÎÏÖÔÚ»¹¾õµÃÓÐÆø--ÄÇ¸öÖÆÔìÉÌÕæËû¡Á¡ÁµÄÁßØÄ£¡£¡×ö¸ö½äÖ¸µÄÖ¸Î§¶¼ÄÇÃ´Ð¡£¡£¡ÄÜÊ¡¼¸¿ËÌúÂï£¡Å¼Ã÷Ã÷Ò»½éÅ®×Ó£¬ÏËÏËµÄÊ®Ö¸¾ÓÈ»Ã»ÓÐÒ»¸öÖ¸Í·´÷µÃÉÏÈ¥¡£ÄÇµ±ÄêË÷Â¡ÊÇÔõÃ´´÷µÄ£¿£¿ÄÑµÀËûµÄÊÖÖ¸±ÈÎÒµÄ»¹Ï¸£¿£¿²»·þ£¡£¡--¶øÇÒÕâ¼òÖ±ÊÇ¶ÔÎÒN¸öÔÂµÄ¼õ·ÊÅ¬Á¦µÄ´ò»÷°¡£¡£¡²»ÐÐ£¡£¡ÎÒ·ÇÒª´÷ÉÏÈ¥²»¿É¡­¡­È»ºó¸ãÁËµãµñÅÆÏ´½à¾«£¬ÈóÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÐ¡Ö¸ÉÏ´÷ÉÏÈ¥ÁË£¬¹þ¹þ£¡£¡¡­¡­È»ºó¾Í¡­¡­Ê²Ã´¶¼²»ÖªµÀÁË¡­¡­  
  
  
ÐÑÀ´¾ÍÃæ¶Ô×Å´©×ÅËØ·þµÄE°Ö°ÖµÄÒ»ÕÅÂùÏÅÈËµÄÁ³--²»ÖªÎªÊ²Ã´Èç¹û²»ÓÃ¸ß¹âÀ´´òµÄ»°£¬Å¼×Ü¾õµÃÅ¼ÃÇµÄE°Ö°Ö»¹ÊÇÓÐµãÏóÆ½Ô­ÓÎ»÷¶Ó»¹ÊÇµØµÀÕ½ÀïÃæÄÇ¸ö½ÐÊ²Ã´À´×ÅµÄ£¿ÀîÏòÑô£¿·´ÕýÊÇ¿¹ÈÕÕ½ÕùÊ±ÆÚµÄÄÇÃ´Ò»¸öÈËÎï--È»ºóÀîÏòÑô¾ÍÒªÅ¼È¥Ä©ÈÕÖ®É½Ïú»ÙÄ§½ä¡­¡­  
  
ÆñÓÐ´ËÀí°¡¡­¡­ÎÒÏÖÔÚÔÚÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÂð£¿µ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø£¡£¡»Ø²»È¥ÁËÂð£¿½ñÌìÉÏ°àÒ»¶¨¿õ¹¤ÁË£¬ÍêÁË»á±»³´µÄÑ½¡­¡­ÊÐ³¡¾­¼ÃÏÂÕÒ·Ý¹¤×÷¶à²»ÈÝÒ×¡­¡­Ë­À´Åâ³¥Å¼µÄËðÊ§Ñ½¡­¡­²»ÐÐ²»ÐÐ¡­¡­  
  
"²»ÐÐ£¡£¡Õâ¸ú±¾ÓëÎÒÎÞ¹Ø£¡£¡ÕâÊÇ·ð¶àµÄÊÂÇé£¬ÄãÈÃ·ð¶àÈ¥ºÃÁË¡­¡­°ÑÕâ½äÖ¸¸øËû¡­¡­"Ëµ×Åaffan°Ñ½äÖ¸µÝÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£µ«ÊÇ¾«ÁéÍõ±»»£µÃÍËÁËÒ»²½£º"±ð°ÑËü¸øÎÒ£¡£¡£¡"  
"³ý·ÇÈÃ·ð¶àÈ¥£¡£¡"  
"¿ÉÊÇ·ð¶àÊÜÁËÉË--ÏÖÔÚ»¹»èÃÔ²»ÐÑ¡­¡­Ïú»ÙÄ§½äµÄÊÂ²»ÄÜÔÙµÈÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"¡­¡­"ÎÒÃÇµÄaffanËäÈ»±È½Ïµ¨Ð¡¡­¡­±È½ÏÅÂ¿àÅÂÀÛ»¹ÅÂÍ´¡­¡­µ«Ò²²»ÖÁÓÚ²»¿É¾ÍÒ©µ½ÈÃÊÀ½ç¾ÍÕâÃ´»ÙÃðÔÚËýÊÖÖÐµÄµØ²½¡£  
  
--¾µÍ·ÇÐ»»--·ð¶à±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦ÌÉÔÚ´²ÉÏ°µÏë£º"ºß£¬ÆäÊµÎÒÔç¾ÍºÃÁË£¬Ö»ÊÇÔÚ×°»è¶øÒÑ¡­¡­ÎÒÒ»ÐÑ¹ýÀ´ËûÃÇ¿Ï¶¨»á±ÆÎÒÈ¥ËÍÄ§½ä£¡ÄÇ²»ÊÇÕÒËÀÂð£¿Ò»ÏëÆðÄÇÌì½äÁé´Ì¹ýÀ´µÄÄÇÒ»½££¡ÏÖÔÚÐÄ¶¼»¹ÅéÅéµØÌø¡¢ÉË¿ÚºÃÏó»¹ºÜÍ´ÄØ¡­¡­²»È¥²»È¥£¡£¡Ë­ÄÜÈ¥Ë­È¥ºÃÁË£¡£¡Ò»¶¨Òª¼á³Öµ½ÓÐ±ðÈËÈ¥ÎªÖ¹ÄÇÌì²ÅÐÑÀ´¡­¡­"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
¾«ÁéÍõ¿´¼ûaffanÓÐµã¶¯Ò¡ÁË£¬¼Ó½ôÆðËµ·þ½ÌÓýÀ´¡­¡­Ïë²»µ½Ò»Ëµ¾ÍÊÇ¼¸¸öÖÓÍ·--ÆäÊµaffanÒÑ¾­Ô¸ÒâÈ¥ÁË£¬Ö»ÊÇËýÏë¶àÌýÌýE°Ö°ÖËµ»°¶øÒÑ£¬Ö±µ½×Ô¼º¶Ç×Ó¶öµÃ¹¾¹¾½ÐµÄÉùÒô±ÈE°Ö°ÖµÄ¿¶¿®³Â´Ê»¹Òª´óÉùµÄÊ±ºò£¬²Å²»µÃÒÑÏÔµÃ¼«²»ÇéÔ¸µØ´ðÓ¦ÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
E°Ö°ÖÂ¶³öÁË¼«ÎªÄÑµÃµÄÐ¦ÈÝ£º"°¡£¡ÎÒ¾ÍÖªµÀÄã»áÈ¥µÄ£¡Î°´óµÄÐÇ³½Ö®ºó²»»áÅª´íµÄÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
--AffanÅ¬Á¦Ê¹×Ô¼º²»ÒªÔÎ¹ýÈ¥£¬²»¹ÜÊÇ²»ÊÇ¶öµÄ¡£  
  
"ÄÇ¡­¡­¾ÍÎÒÒ»¸öÈËÈ¥°¡£¿"affanÂúÁ³³îÔÆ¡£  
  
"ßÀ¡­¡­µ±È»²»¡­¡­²»¹ýÇ²º¶µÄÊÇÎÒ²»ÏóÈø´ïÄ·ÄÇÑùÊÖÏÂÓÐÊ²Ã´Ãµ¹åÎÀ¶Ó¡­¡­ÕâÀïÃ»ÓÐÅ®Õ½Ê¿¡­¡­ÎÒÒ²ÖªµÀÂ·ÉÏ»áºÜ²»·½±ã¡­¡­ßÀ¡­¡­Ã»°ì·¨£¬ÕâÑù°É£¬Ã÷ÌìÕÐ¿ª»áÒé£¬µ½Ê±½«ÓÐ¸÷×åµÄ´ú±í²Î¼Ó£¬ËûÃÇÍ¬Ê±Ò²ÊÇÓÅÐãµÄÕ½Ê¿£¬¿´¿´µ½Ê±ÓÐË­Ô¸Òâ»¤ËÍÄãÈ¥°É¡­¡­"  
  
"²»ÐÐ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
affanÏëÒªÊÇ¾«ÁéGG²»È¥ÔõÃ´°ì£¿µ«affanËµ£º"²»ÄÜÈÃËûÃÇ×ÔÔ¸µÄÀ´£¡£¡Ë­ÖªµÀËûÃÇ»á²»»á²»»³ºÃÒâ£¡£¡£¡ÍòÈËÓÐÒ»Ïë»ì½øÀ´´òÄ§½äµÄÖ÷ÒâÔõÃ´°ì£¿ÄãÄÜ±£Ö¤ËûÃÇµÄÖÒ³ÏÂð£¿"affan°µµÀ±ðË­¶¼²»Ô¸ÒâÈ¥¾ÍÂÞ²®Ã×È¥ÄÇ²»ÊÇÒ»Ì¤³öÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÐ¡Ãü¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÀ²£¡  
  
"ÄÇÔõÃ´°ì£¿ÄãÈÏµÃËûÃÇ£¿ÄãÄÜ¿´µÃ³öË­ÊÇ×î¿É¿¿µÄÕ½Ê¿£¿"  
"ºÙºÙ¡­¡­Õâ¸öÂï¡­¡­Äã·ÅÐÄºÃÁË£¬ÐÇ³½Ö®ºó»á½ÌÎÒÌôÑ¡Õ½Ê¿µÄ£¬ÄãÖ»Òª±£Ö¤ÎÒÌôµ½µÄÈËÀÏÀÏÊµÊµ¸úÎÒÉÏÂ·¾Í¿ÉÒÔÁË¡£"  
  
"Äã²»ÊÇËµÄã²»ÖªµÀÐÇ³½Ö®ºó£¿"¾«ÁéÍõ¾ªµÀ¡£  
  
"àÅ¡­¡­±ð¹ÜÄÇÃ´¶à¡£ÄãÄÜ²»ÄÜ±£Ö¤°¡£¿"  
  
"Õâ¸ö£¬Ó¦¸ÃÃ»ÓÐÎÊÌâ¡£"  
  
Affan: ^0^  
  
  
µÚ¶þÌì¡£  
»áÒéÉÏ¡£  
  
¡­¡­  
"ºÃ£¬¼ÈÈ»ÕâÑù£¬affan£¬Äã¿ÉÒÔ¿ªÊ¼Ñ¡ÈËÁË¡£"  
  
AffanÒ»¿ªÊ¼¾ÍÒ»Ö±ÔÚÅ¬Á¦²»ÍùºÚÉ­ÁÖ´ú±íµÄÄÇ±ß¿´¡£ËýÖªµÀÒ»Å¤Í·¿É¾Í×ª²»»ØÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
"Ê×ÏÈÎÒ»¹ÊÇÏÈËµÒ»ÏÂË­±ðÈ¥°É¡£²®ÂÞÃ×ÎÒ¾ø²»ÈÃÄã¸úÎÒÈ¥£¡£¡"  
  
²®ÂÞÃ×±¾À´Ïë×Ô¸æ·ÜÓÂÖúÈËÎªÀÖÒ»ÏÂµÄ£¬Ïë²»µ½Ò»·¬ºÃÒâ»¹Ã»ÓÐ±íÏÖ¾Í±»Õâ¸ö²»ÖªºÃ´õµÄ¼Ò»ïÆÃÀäË®£¬µ±ÏÂÆø²»´òÒ»´¦À´£¬"Ë­ËµÎÒÒªÈ¥ÁË£¿ÎÒ¹ú¼ÒÀïµÄÊÂÎÒÃ¦¶¼»¹Ã¦²»¹ýÀ´£¡£¡£¡£¡Äã×Ô¸öÈ¥°É£¡"  
  
°¢À­¹±µÀ£º"±ðÕâÑùÂï²®ÂÞÃ×£¬ÄÇÐ¡Ñ¾Í·Ö»ÊÇÒ»Ê±Æø»°¡­¡­"È»ºóÕâÎ»ÖÐÖÞÎ´À´µÄÍõµÈ×Å¼ÌÐøµÄµãÃû¡£²»¹ÜÔõÃ´Ëµ£¬Õâ¼þ´óÊÂËû¾ö¶¨»¹ÊÇÒªÇ××Ô¹ýÎÊ¡£  
  
¿´×Å²®ÂÞÃ×ÉúÆøµÄÑù×Ó£¬AffanÏë²»¹ÜÔõÑùÊÇ¾ö²»ÄÜÈÃËûÈ¥µÄ¡£ÔÙËµ²»ÈÃËûÈ¥Ò²ÊÇÎªËûºÃ£¬Ê¡µÃËÀµÃÄÇÃ´ÄÑ¿´°¡£¡£¡²»¹ý£¡£¡½¡²½ÏÀÊÇ²»¿ÉÒÔ²»¸ú×ÅÈ¥µÄ£¬×Ô¼º³£ÓÐÐ¡²¡Ð¡Í´µÄ£¬ÓÐËûÔÚ¾Í·ÅÐÄ¶àÁË¡£  
  
"°¢--"affan¸ÕÒª¿ª¿Ú£¬Í»È»¿´¼ûµØÉÏÓÐÒ»¸öºÜ¿ÉÅÂµÄÓ°×Ó--´ÓÐÎ×´ÉÏ¿´£¬ÄÇ¾ø¶ÔÊÇÒ»¸öÈËÕ¾ÔÚÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÉíºó£¬¶øÒ»°ÑÌúÇÂµÄÓ°×Ó¾ÍÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÄÔ´üµÄÓ°×ÓµÄÉÏÃæ¡£Affan¼ÇÆðÁË¸ñÂå·ÒµÂµÄ½ÌÑµ£¬µ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø£¬Ó²ÉúÉúµØ°ÑÔ­±¾ÒªËµµÄ»°ÊÕÁË»ØÀ´--"ÖÁÓÚÕâÎ»½¡²½ÏÀ£¬ÓÉÓÚ½èµ÷Áî»¹Î´±»Åú×¼£¬ÔÝ²»¿¼ÂÇ°²ÅÅ±àÖÆ¡£"µØÉÏÄÇ°ÑÌúÇÂµÄÓ°×ÓÊÕ»ØÈ¥ÁË¡£AffanÒ²ËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±´ó¾ª£¡£¡"²»¿ÉÒÔÁé»î´¦ÀíÒ»ÏÂÂð£¿"  
affan£º"ÄÇ¿É²»ÐÐ£¬×éÖ¯µÄÊÂÇéÊÇÒª½²Ô­ÔòµÄ¡£"ÐÄÏë°¢À­¹±°¡°¢À­¹±£¬ÎÒËäÈ»ÅÂ±»½äÁé×·É±£¬µ«Å¼¸üÅÂÑÇÎÄ½ã½ãµÄÌúÇÂ°¡¡£ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÔÚÒ»±ßÎªÄãÃÇ×£¸£ºÃÁË¡£  
  
²®ÂÞÃ×ÔÚÒ»ÅÔÐËÔÖÀÖ»öµØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±¡£  
¾«ÁéÍõÔÚÒ»ÅÔÓÐµãâòÓÇ¡£ÕâÃ´ÓÅÐãµÄÕ½Ê¿¶¼²»Ñ¡ÄÇÑ¡Ë­°¡¡£  
  
"¸Ê´ï·òÒ¯Ò¯°¡£¡£¡ËäÈ»ÄúÄê¼ÍºÃ´óÁË£¡µ«Äã²»¿ÉÒÔ¶ªÏÂÎÒ²»¹Ü°¡£¡£¡"affanÐÄÏë²»¹ÜÔõÃ´ÑùÏÈ×¥Ò»¸ö´Î¼¶ÉñÔÙËµ£¡¶øÇÒÃ»ÓÐËû¹ý²»ÁËÑ×Ä§ÄÇÒ»¹Ø°¡£¡£¡  
  
"ÎÒ»áÅãÄã×ßµ½×îºóµÄ¡£"  
  
AffanÐÄÏëÄãÄÜ¸ú×Å×îºÃÁË£¬²»¹ýÌìÏþµÃÄÜ²»ÄÜµ½×îºó£¬·ð¶àºóÀ´²»ÊÇ×Ô¼º×ßµÄÂð£¿£¿ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡ÎÒ²»Òª£¡£¡£¡¾ø²»Òª£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÖÁÉÙÒªÓÐ¾«ÁéGG¸ú×Å£¬ÎÒ²Å²»Òª×Ô¼ºÒ»¸öÈËÈ¥Ä§¶¼£¡£¡  
  
ÕâÀï»á³¡ÀïÏìÆðÁËÒ»¸öÒì³£Çå´à¶ø¶¯ÌýµÄÉùÒô£º"Èç¹ûÄãÔ¸ÒâµÄ»°£¬you will have my bow£¡£¡"  
  
°¡£¡£¡¿´DVDÊ±ÖØ·ÅÁË¶àÉÙ´Î¾«ÁéGGËµÕâ¾ä»°Ê±µÄ¾µÍ·£¡£¡--²»Îª±ðµÄ!! ¾ÍÎªÎÒÌýËûÄÇ¾ä»°ÔõÃ´ËµÔõÃ´Ïó"you have my mind" ÔõÃ´ÌýÔõÃ´¶¼²»ÊÇbow°¡£¿£¿µ½µ×ÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¬ÊÇ¾«ÁéÓïµÄ¿ÚÒôÌ«ÖØÁËÂð»¹ÊÇÅ¼¶ú¶äÓÐÎÊÌâ£¿¿ÉÊÇmindºÍbow²î±ðºÃ´ó°¡Å¼²»ÖÁÓÚ·Ö²»³öÀ´£¬Å¼ÌýµÃÃ÷Ã÷ÊÇmindÂï£¡£¡£¡»¹ÊÇÅ¼ÂòµÄ°æ±¾ÓÐÎÊÌâ£¿»¹Ïëµ½µçÓ°Ôº¿¼Ö¤µÄ£¬¿ÉÊÇµçÓ°¿´ÁË¼¸³¡Ã¿´Î¶¼ÊÇÒ»µ½Ëû³ö³¡ËµÄÇ¾ä»°Ê±¾Í°éËæÓÐÖÜÎ§ÎÞÊýJJMMµÄ¼â½Ð½á¹ûÊÇÉ¶Ò²Ìý²»¼û£¡£¡£¡   
  
Ïë²»µ½£¬ÏÖÔÚ¾ÓÈ»ÄÜÇ×¶úÌýµ½¾«ÁéGGµÄÉùÒô£¡£¡£¡affanÎÞ±È¼¤¶¯£º"ÄãÔÙËµÒ»´Î£¿"  
  
»á³¡¼¸ºõÑ»È¸ÎÞÉù¡£  
"you will have my mind."  
  
Affan£º"£¿£¿£¿ÄãÔÙËµÒ»´Î£¿"  
  
"you will have my bow."  
  
Faint¡£"ÔÙËµÒ»´Î£¿"  
  
"you will have my mind¡£"  
  
--Affan£º"£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄãÔÙ¡­¡­"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¿´µ½ÕâÎ»À´×ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÌØÊ¹ÒÑ¾­¿ìÒªÃ°ÑÌÁË£¬¼±Ã¦°ÑËûÀ­µ½affanÉíºóµÄ¸Ê´ï·òÉí±ßÈÃËûÃÇÕ¾ÔÚÒ»ÆðÁË£¬"ºÃÁËºÃÁË£¬¾ÍÕâÑù¶¨ÁË£¬ÄãÒ²È¥£¡Ä¿Ç°Ö»ÓÐÈý¸öÈË¡£»¹ÓÐË­£¿"  
  
"you have me axe¡£"  
  
»¹Ã»µÈaffanµãÍ·ÄØ£¬°«ÈË¾ÍÕ¾µ½¾«ÁéGGÉí±ßÈ¥ÁË¡£Affan°µµÀ£¬E°Ö°ÖÄÇ¾ä"»¹ÓÐË­"ÊÇÎÊÅ¼µÄÀ²£¬ÓÖ²»ÊÇÎÊÄãÃÇ£¡£¡Ïëµ½°«ÈË±È×Ô¼º»¹¿¿½ü¾«ÁéGG£¬affanÆø¾Í²»´òÒ»´¦À´¡£ºß¡­¡­ÄãµÈ×Å¡­¡­  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬Í»È»»á³¡ÍâµÄÅè¾°ºóÃæÅÜ³öÀ´Ò»¸öÈËÒ»±ßÏòaffanÕâ±ß³å¹ýÀ´Ò»±ß´ó½ÐµÀ£º"·ð¶àÏÈÉú¡¢·ð¶àÏÈÉú£¡£¡"  
  
affan--Ë»--ÎÒÉÁ£¡£¡£¡ÔÚÉ½Ä·´Üµ½Éí±ßµÄÊ±ºò°ÑËûÒ»°Î£¬Ö¸×ÅÅÔ±ßÒ»¸ö·½ÏòµÀ£º"ÄãµÄ·ð¶àÏÈÉú»¹ÔÚÀïÃæÃ»ÓÐÆð´²À²£¬»¹²»¿ìÈ¥¿´¿´Ëû£¡£¡"É½Ä·¾ÍÕâÃ´"·ð¶àÏÈÉú¡¢·ð¶àÏÈÉú¡­¡­"ÑÛÖ±Ö±µØ³¯ÄÇ±ßÌø¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£Õû¸ö»á³¡µÄÈË¿´×Å±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµÄÂýÂýÔ¶È¥µÄÉ½Ä·£¬Ò²²»½ûÑÛÖ±ÁË¼¸ÃëÖÓ£¡  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬"»¹ÓÐÎÒÃÇ£¡£¡"´Ó¾«ÁéÍõÉíºó´Ü³öÁíÁ½¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈË³åµ½ÁË»á³¡µÄÖÐÐÄ£¡£¡  
  
"ÄãÃÇÐèÒª´ÏÃ÷ÈË£¡£¡"ÆäÖÐÒ»¸öµÄËµµÀ¡£  
  
µ«ÊÇaffan¿É²»ÕâÃ´Ïë--Å¼ÖªµÀºóÀ´ÄãÃÇ¶¼ºÜ³öÉ«µÄÀ²£¬µ«Å¼»¹ÊÇÏë¶àÒ»ÊÂ²»ÈçÉÙÒ»ÊÂ£¬¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒ¾ø²»Ïë´øÉÏÄãÃÇÁ½¸ö--¡£  
  
AffanµÍÏÂÍ·È¥£¬ÔÚÃ·ÀïµÄ¶ú±ßËµÁË¾äÊ²Ã´£¬Ã·ÀïµÄÑÛ¾¦Á¢¿ÌÕöµÃºÃ´ó£¬È»ºóÃ·ÀïÓÖºÍÆ¤Æ½Ð¡ÉùµØÉÌÁ¿ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬È»ºóÁ½¸öÈË»¥ÏàµãµãÍ·¡£È»ºóÍ»È»Á½¸öÈË×ªÉí¾ÍÅÜ£¬ÏûÊ§ÔÚ´ó¼ÒµÄÊÓÏßÖÐ£¬affan³ö·¢Ç°Ë­¶¼Ã»¼ûµ½ËûÃÇ¡£  
  
ÆäÊµaffanÖ»ÊÇ¶ÔËûÃÇËµ£º"Ïë²»ÏëÖªµÀÎÒµÄ¼ª°ÙÀûâù¿ÚÁ«Ï²Ö®ÀÉ¹û¶³Ðì¸£¼Ç·ïÀæ¸þ»¹ÓÐÒ»¸öÔÂµÄ¿ÏµÂ»ùÃâ·Ñ²ÍÈ¯·ÅÔÚÊ²Ã´µØ·½¡­¡­"  
  
"Ö»ÓÐËÄ¸ö£¡£¡»¹ÊÇÌ«ÉÙÁË£¡£¡affan ²»¿¼ÂÇÆäËûµÄÈËÁËÂð£¿"¾«ÁéÍõµÀ¡£  
  
µ±È»µ±È»£¡£¡£¡ÎØÎØ--affanÏëµ½£¬E°Ö°ÖÅ¼ºÜÏëÈÃÄãÒ²È¥µÄÑ½£¡£¡£¡Å¼Ò»Ö±ÏëÔÙÌýÄãºðÒ»ºð"ÎªÁËÖÐÍÁµÄ×ÔÓÉ¡­¡­"¿ÉÊÇÒ»Ïëµ½Ò»Â·ÉÏ¿ÉÄÜÄãºðµÃ×î¶àµÄ¾ÍÊÇ"affan±ðÂÒÅÜ£¡£¡""affan²»Òª¶¯ÄÇ¸ö¶«Î÷£¡£¡""affan¿ì¸úÉÏ""affan²»ÒªÅöÄÇÖÖ»¨"¡­¡­Å¼»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­ÔÙËµÁË£¬¾«ÁéÍõÄÜËæ±ãÈÃÄã²îÇ²Âð£¿ ÄãÒÔÎªÄãÊÇèóÀ­»òÊÇÐÇ³½Ö®ºóÑ½£¡  
  
"ÊÇÉÙÁËÒ»µã¡­¡­¿É²»¿ÉÒÔÔÊÐíÎÒÏòÄúÔÙÒª¼¸¸öÕ½Ê¿¡­¡­"  
  
"Ë­£¿ÄãËµ°É¡£"  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¡¢°£À­µ¤»¹ÓÐ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¡£"  
  
"Õâ¸öÃ»ÎÊÌâ£¬¸ÕºÃËûÃÇÏÖÔÚ¶¼ÔÚ¡£¼ÈÈ»°¢À­¹±²»È¥ÄÇÃ´¾ÍÈÃËûÃÇÈ¥ºÃÁË¡£"  
  
"»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­"  
  
"»¹ÓÐË­£¿"  
"¿É²»¿ÉÒÔ¡­¡­°ÑÂåÁÖ·½ÃæµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û½èµ÷¹ýÀ´¡­¡­"  
  
"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¿Ëû²»¹éÎÒ¹ÜµÄ£¡"  
  
"°ïËµËµÂï£¡£¡£¡ÏÖÔÚ²ÅÆß¸öÈË°¡£¡£¡"  
  
"ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒ°²ÅÅÈËÈ¥ÉÌÁ¿¡£Ó¦¸ÃÃ»ÓÐÎÊÌâ¡£ÏÖÔÚ°Ë¸öÁË¡£»¹ÓÐË­¡£"  
  
µ«ÊÇÓÐÈË¿¹Òé£º"Âý£¡£¡ÔõÃ´ÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¿ÄãÄÜ±£Ö¤ËûÃÇ²»´òÄ§½äµÄÖ÷ÒâÂð£¿"¼ªÄ·Àû³öÉù¿¹Òéµ½¡£  
  
"Ð¦»°£¡£¡Èç¹û¾«ÁéÏëµÃµ½Ä§½ä£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´»¹Òª½ÐÄãÃÇÀ´¿ª»á£¡£¡"ÎØÎØ~~~¾«ÁéGGÕ¾³öÀ´°ïÅ¼Ö÷³Ö¹«µÀÁË¡£  
  
"Èç¹û±£³ÖÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡ÎÒ¾Ü¾øºÍËûÃÇÒ»Æð³öÐÐ£¡£¡"°«ÈËÍþÐ²µÀ¡£  
  
"cut£¡£¡ÕâÊÇÄãËµµÄ£¡£¡£¡²»¿ÉÒÔÔÙ¸ÄÁË£¡£¡"affanÁ¢¿Ì½ÐµÀ£¬"Äã²»È¥¾Í²»ºÃÁË£¡Ã»ÈËÇëÄã£¡£¡"  
  
°«ÈË¶ñºÝºÝµØµÉÁËaffanÒ»ÑÛ£¬Í·Ò²²»»ØµØ×ß³öÁË¶ÓÎé¡£  
  
AffanÐÄÀï°µµÀ£ºcongatulation!!!Ò®!!!ºñºñºñ£¬¼ªÄ·Àû°¡¼ªÄ·Àû£¬·´ÕýÄãÒÔºó»¹ÓÐ»ú»áºÍ¾«ÁéGG³öº£µÄ£¬ÏÖÔÚ¼±Ê²Ã´£¡  
  
"ÓÖÖ»ÓÐÁù¸öÁË£¬²»ËãÉÏ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡£»¹ÓÐË­£¿"  
  
"°¦ËãÁË£¬ÈË¶àÎ´±Ø¼ÃÊÂ£¬ÎÒ¿´¾ÍÕâ¼¸¸ö°É¡£"  
  
"ÄÇºÃ£¬ÄãÃÇ×¼±¸ºÃ¾Í³ö·¢¡£"  
  
  
ÆäÊµÒ²Ã»Ê²Ã´ºÃ×¼±¸µÄ¡£·´Õý³öÐÐµÄ¶«Î÷Ò²²»ÓÃaffan×Ô¼º²ÙÐÄ¡£Ò»ÎÞËùÓÐÂï¡£ÕýÈçaffanÔ¤ÁÏµÄÄÇÑù£¬ÔÚaffanËûÃÇ³ö·¢µÄÄÇÒ»Ìì£¬·ð¶àÐÑÁË£¬Ö»ÊÇ»¹ºÜÐéÈõÃ»·¨¸ø»¤½ä¶ÓËÍÐÐ¡£  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
³öÁËÀûÎÄµÂ¶û£¬ËÄ¸öelfÍ»È»¾ÍÓÃ°ÂÔË»áµÄËÙ¶ÈÅÜÁËÆðÀ´£¡£¡  
  
ËÀ£¡£¡£¡affanºÍ¸Ê´ï·òÔÚºóÃæÃÍ×·¡£  
  
µ«¼¸·ÖÖÓºó£¬affanºÍ¸Ê´ï·ò¾ÍÉÏÆø²»½ÓÏÂÆøÁË£¬elfÃÇÒ²²»¼ûÁË×ÙÓ°~~  
  
"¸Ê´ï·ò£¬ÄãËµelfÊÇ²»ÊÇ¶¼ºÜcrazy°¡£¿ËûÃÇÕâÊÇ¸ÉÂïÑ½£¬²»Ô¸ÒâÈ¥¾ÍÃ÷ËµÂï£¬·¸²»×ÅË¦ÎÒÃÇÑ½"  
  
"ÌìÖªµÀ£¡"¸Ê´ï·òÒ»±ß»Ø´ðÒ»±ß´­Æø¡£  
  
Õýµ±affanºÍ¸Ê´ï·òÔÚÎª¾«ÁéµÄ¹Ö¾Ù¶¯·ß·ß²»Æ½µÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»ËûÃÇµÄ¾¦Ç°Ò»µÀ½ð¹â--ÊÇ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ»ØÀ´ÁË--"hey!!ÄãÃÇ»¹ºÃÂð£¿ËûÃÇÔÚÉ½ÉÏµÈÄãÃÇ¡£"  
  
affan£º"ºÃÊ²Ã´ºÃ£¡£¡×·µÃÎÒÃÇÁ½¸ö¶¼ÀÛËÀÁË£¡£¡¿÷Äã»¹ÊÇ¸ö¾«Áé£¬Ò»µã¶¼²»¶®µÃ×ðÀÏ°®Ó×£¡£¡"  
  
"×·ÎÒÃÇ£¿"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬"ÄãÃÇÎªÊ²Ã´Òª×·ÎÒÃÇ£¿ÎÒÃÇËÄ¸ö¾«ÁéÊÇÔÚ´ò¶ÄË­×îºóÒ»¸öÅÜµ½É½Í·Ë­½ñÍí¾ÍÊØÒ¹£¡£¡×·ÎÒÃÇ£¿ÄãÃÇÒ²²Î¼ÓÂð£¿"  
  
"ºô£¡£¡ÏÅËÀÎÒÁË£¡£¡ÎÒ»¹ÒÔÎªÄãÃÇ°ÑÎÒÃÇË¦ÁËÄØ£¡£¡"affan¡£  
  
"Ò²²»ÄÜÕâÑù¾ÍÅÜµÃÃ»Ó°ÁËÑ½£¬ÍòÒ»ÓÐµÐÈË¹ýÀ´ÁËÔõÃ´°ì£¿"¸Ê´ï·òÖÊµÀ¡£  
  
"¹þ¹þÔõÃ´ÄÜ¶ªÏÂÄãÃÇ²»¹Ü£¡£¡"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÓÖÐ¦£¬"ÕâÀïÒÀ¾ÉÊÇ°²È«µÄ·¶Î§£¬Ã»ÊÂµÄ£¬²»¹ý--¼ÈÈ»ÄãÃÇ¼ÓÈëÁËÓÎÏ·£¬»¹ÊÇÒª×ðÊØÓÎÏ·¹æÔò¡£ÎÒ¿´Ë­ÊäÁËÒÑ¾­ºÜÇå³þÁË£¡£¡½ñÍíÄãÃÇÁ½¸öÊØÒ¹£¡£¡£¡"  
  
affanºÍ¸Ê´ï·òÒì¿ÚÍ¬ÉùµØ½ÐµÀ£º"Crazy elf£¡£¡£¡It's unfair!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ò»Â·ÉÏ°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ×ÜÔÚ³³×ì£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂºÍ¾«ÁéGG×ÜÊÇºÜ¾¯ÌèµØÇ°ÐÐ¡£¸Ê´ï·òÓÐÊ±»áÔÚ³Ô·¹µÄÊ±ºò½²µã¹ÊÊÂ¡£ÃÆÊÇÃÆÁËÒ»µã£¬²»¹ýÉí±ß×ÜÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÈÃÈËÑÛ»¨çÔÂÒµÄ¾«Áé£¬»¹ÊÇÈÃÈËÍ¦¿ªÐÄµÄ¡£  
  
²Å×ßÁË¼¸Ìì£¬affan¾ÍÊÜ²»×¡ÁË--ÒòÎª¿´µçÓ°µÄÄÇÌì»ØÀ´¾ÍÃ»»»Ð¬»¹ÊÇ½ÅÏÂµÄÄÇË«Ê±×°Ð¬--Ë­Ïëµ½È¥¿´µçÓ°»¹Òª´©ÔË¶¯Ð¬ÒÔ·ÀÒâÍâ°¡¡£ÔÙ¾ÍÊÇ´ÓÀûÎÄµÂ¶û³öÀ´µÄÄÇÌì±»°£¶ûÂ¡ºäµÃÌ«½ô£¬Ð¬¶¼Ã»À´µÃ¼±È¥ÕÒÒ»Ë«¡£  
  
"°¦Ñ½£¬ÄÄÎ»ÄÜ¸øÎÒÕÒÆ¥ÂíÀ´Ñ½¡­¡­"  
  
"²»ÐÐ£¬ÆïÂí¾ÍÒª×ß´óÂ·£¬ÄÇÑùÎÒÃÇºÜ¿ì¾Í»á±»·¢ÏÖµÄ¡£"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂµÀ¡£--ÒòÎª¾«ÁéÖÐËû×îÄê³¤£¬ËùÒÔ¹ÜµÃ¶àÒ»Ð©¡£  
  
"ÎÒÔõÃ´°ìÄÄ¡­¡­Ã»·¨×ßÀ²£¡"  
  
"Òª²»ÎÒ±³Äã£¿"--¾«ÁéGGÕæÊÇºÃÐÄ³¦¡£  
  
"²»£¡£¡¾ø²»£¡£¡"affanµÀ¡£Ïë×Å¾ÍËãÅ¼ÐÄÀïÃæÒ»Íò¸öÔ¸Òâ²»¸ÒÓÐÀÍÄú´ó¼Ý¡£ÒªÖªµÀÕâÑùÈç¹ûÊÇÂäÔÚÄúµÄfansµÄÊÖÉÏ£¬¿ÉÊÇ±ÈÂäÔÚË÷Â¡ÊÖÉÏ»¹Òª¿Ö²À¡£  
  
"ÄÇÔõÃ´°ì£¿ÄãÓÖ²»Ô¸Òâ±³£¿"¾«ÁéGGÑ¯ÎÊµØ¿´×ÅÆäËûÈË¡£  
  
AffanÏëµÀ--¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡Èç¹û²»ÊÇÄãÌá³öÀ´µÄ¾ÍºÃÁË¡£±ðµÄ¾«Áé»¹¿ÉÒÔ±³µÄÂï£¡£¡  
  
"ÓÐÁË£¡£¡ÎÒÔõÃ´ÍüÁËÕâ¸ö£¡£¡"¸Ê´ï·ò´òÁË¸öÏìÖ¸£¬´ÓÒÂ´üÀïÌÍ³öÁË¸öÎ÷ÃÅ×ÓF4£¬È»ºó¾ÍàÖà½àÖà½µØ´òÆðÀ´£¬affanÔÚÒ»±ßÉì³¤ÁË²±×ÓÏë¿´¿´ÊÇÊ²Ã´ºÅÂë--¼û¹í£¡£¡°ÎÁË¼¸ºõ½ü¼¸Ê®ÏÂºÅÂë£¬±ðËµÈ«ÇòÍ¨ÁË£¬¾ÍÊÇÌ«ÑôÏµÍ¨¡¢ÒøºÓÍ¨µÄºÅÂë¶¼Ã»ÄÇÃ´³¤£¡¶øÇÒ»¹ÊÇ¾«ÁéÎÄ£¬¿´²»¶®£¡£¡Î»ÖÃÒ²Ã»¼Ç×¡£¡£¡  
  
Ö»Ìý¸Ê´ï·òµÀ£º"ÀÏÅóÓÑ£¡£¡ÊÇÎÒ°¡¸Ê´ï·ò£¡£¡ÄãÃ¦Âð£¿ÎÒÃÇÔÚ¡­¡­£¬¹ýÀ´´ø´øÎÒÃÇÔõÃ´Ñù£¡£¡¡­¡­Ã»ÎÊÌâ£¿ºÃ£¡£¡¹»ÅóÓÑ£¡£¡µÈÄã¹þ£¡£¡£¡"  
  
È»ºó¸Ê´ï·òÐ¦ºÇºÇµØËµ£º"ºÃÀ²£¬²»ÓÃ·¢³îÀ²£¬Ó¥Íõ¸ñÍþºÕËµ¿ÉÒÔ´øÎÒºÍaffan·É£¡£¡"  
  
"Ò®£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ºÃ´Ì¼¤£¡£¡£¡"ÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔÁìÂÔÒ»ÏÂ²»ÓÃ°²È«´ø·ÉÐÐµÄ×ÌÎ¶ÁË  
  
¡­¡­¡­  
  
affanºÍ¸Ê´ï·ò×øÔÚÓ¥Íõ¼«¿í³¨µÄ±³ÉÏØüÔÕÐÞÔÕµÄ¡£¿´×ÅµØÃæÉÏÒÑÈçÒÏ°ã´óÐ¡µÄ¾«ÁéÃÇÔÚÐÁ¿àµØ×·¸Ï×Å£¬ÕæÓÐµãÓÚÐÄ²»ÈÌ¡£  
  
"¸Ê´ï·ò£¬ÈÃËûÃÇÒ»¿éÉÏÀ´À²£¿¾«ÁéÒ²²»ÖØµÄ¡£"  
"ËäÈ»²»ÖØ£¬²»¹ýÒ»ÏÂ×Ó´ø²»ÁËÄÇÃ´¶à°¡£¡£¡"  
"¼·¼·ºÃÏóÒ²´ÕºÏ¡£¶øÇÒ--ÒªÊÇÎÒÃÇÓöÉÏÁË·É×ÅµÄ½äÁé£¬ÓÐËûÃÇÔÚÒ²ºÃÕ½¶·°¡¡£"  
"Ò²ÊÇ£¬ÎÒÎÊÎÊÓ¥Íõ¡£"  
"ºÃµÄ¡£"  
  
¡­¡­  
"ºÃµÄ£¬¸ñÍþºÕ¾ÓÈ»Ã»Òâ¼û¡£½ÐËûÃÇÉÏÀ´°É¡£"  
  
Ó¥ÍõµÍ·ÉÏÂÂä£¬È»ºóËÄ¸öelfÒ²ÅÀÁËÉÏÀ´¡£  
½á¹ûÊÇaffan×øÖÐÑë£¬ËÄ¸öelfºÍÀÏ¸ÊÃæ³¯ÍâµØ¾¯½ä×Å¡£ÉùÊÆ»¹Í¦´óÍ¦Íþ·çµÄ£¬¾ÍÊÇÐ¡ÐÄ±ð¼·µôÁË¡£  
  
ºôºô--·ÉÔÚÌìÉÏ¾ÍÊÇ¿ì£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡²»Ò»»á¾Íµ½ÁËÂåÁÖ£¡£¡--ÄÇ¶àºÃ£¬Ò²²»ÓÃÈ¥¹ýÊ²Ã´Ñ©É½£¬Ò²²»ÓÃ¶·Ê²Ã´Ñ×Ä§ÁË£¡£¡  
  
¼ûµ½ÁËÏë¼ûµ½µÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡£Ëû¶Ô¼ÓÈëÄ§½ä¶ÓÃ»Òâ¼û£¬²»¹ýËû¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í¦ÓÐÒâ¼û¡£ÒòÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»À´Ëû¾ÍÊÇ²»ÂåÁÖ×î°ÁÆøµÄ¾«ÁéÁË¡£  
  
  
°¡ÖÕÓÚ¼ûµ½ÁËÃÀÀöµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË£¡£¡²»¹ýËýÖ»Ïë¸úÀÏ¸ÊËµ»°¡£ºÇºÇ¡£ÄÇ×îºÃ£¬²»Ó°ÏìÎÒÈ¥ÂýÂýÐÀÉÍÄÇÃ´¶àPLµÄ¾«Áé¡£  
  
µÚ¶þÌì£¬¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË»¹ÊÇÔÚºÍ¸Ê´ï·òËµ»°¡£  
µÚÈýÌì£¬»¹ÊÇ¡£  
µÚËÄÌì£¬»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­  
  
µÚÎåÌìaffanµÈ²»¼±ÁË¡£ÕÐ¼¯ÁËÐ¡×éËµµÀ£º"ËûÃÇÒªËµ¸öÃ»ÍêÁË£¡£¡¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÖª²»ÖªµÀ·òÈËµÄÌ¸»°Ê²Ã´Ê±ºò»á½áÊø£¿"  
"ÄÇµ¹²»ÖªµÀ£¡"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û´ðµÀ  
"¿ÉÊÇÎÒ²»Ôçµã°ÑÕâÊÂ°ìÍêÎÒÃ»·¨»ØÈ¥¿´ÊÀ½ç±­ÇòÈü°¡£¡"  
"ÄãÒ»ËµÎÒµ¹ÏëÆðÀ´ÁË£¡£¡"°£À­µ¤½ÐµÀ£º"ÎÒ¡¢°£¶ûÂåºÕ»¹ÓÐ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ»¹ÒªÌßÖÐÖÞ±­µÄÑ½£¡£¡"  
"ÎÒÒ²ÊÇ£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÀ£º"ÎÒÃÇºÚÉ­ÁÖ»¹ÓÐÁ½¸ö¶ÓÄØ£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÎÒÃÇÂåÁÖÒ²ÓÐ£¡£¡ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÊØÃÅÔ±£¡£¡"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û½ÐµÀ£¡  
"¿ÉÊÇ¸ñÍþºÕÔ¸²»Ô¸Òâ´øÎÒÃÇ£¿Èç¹û¸Ê´ï·ò²»È¥µÄ»°£¿"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂµÀ¡£  
"ÎÊÎÊËû£¡£¡"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûËµ¡£  
  
½á¹ûÈÃÈË³öºõÒâÁÏ£¬¸ñÍþºÕËÆºõ±ÈËûÃÇ»¹Òª¼±ÓÚ¸ÏÂ·£¬"ÔçµãËµÑ½£¡£¡ÖÐÖÞ±­°¡£¬Ç§ÄêµÈÒ»»Ø£¡£¡¿ì¿ì£¡£¡"  
  
È»ºóÒ»ÐÐÈËÓÖÅÀÉÏÓ¥ÍõµÄ±³£¬¼±³å³åµØÏòÄ©ÈÕÉ½¸ÏÈ¥¡£  
  
ÒòÎª·ÉµÃ¼±¡¢¼ÓÉÏ¸ß¿ÕÖÐÆøÁ÷µÄ³å¼¤£¬¸ñÍþºÕ·ÉµÃ²»Ì«ÎÈ¡£  
  
·É×Å·É×Å¡£Í»È»£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ"°¦Ó´"Ò»Éù£¬"°£¶ûÂåºÕ±ð´òÎÒ£¡£¡ÎÒÖªµÀÄã¶ÔÎÒÆ½Ê±¸øÄã²¼ÖÃµÄ¶îÍâ×÷ÒµÓÐÒâ¼û£¬¿ÉÒ²²»ÄÜÕâ¸öÊ±ºòÐ¹Ë½·ß°¡£¡£¡"  
°£¶ûÂåºÕºÜÎ¯ÇüµØËµµÀ£º"ÀÏÊ¦£¡ÎÒÄÄÓÐ¡­¡­"  
  
°£À­µ¤Õý×¨ÐÄµØ¶¢×ÅÇ°·½£¬×¢ÒâÊÇ·ñ»áÓÐ²»Ã÷ÎïÌåÏòËûÃÇ·ÉÀ´£¬Í»È»Ëû¸Ðµ½ÓÒÁ³--"Å¾"µÄÒ»ÏÂ--±»ÈË´òÁËÒ»ÕÆ£¬°£À­µ¤Ñ¸ËÙµØ×¥×¡ÄÇÖ»²»ÖªºÃ´õµÄÊÖ£¬Å¤Í·Å­ÊÓ×ÅÊÖµÄÖ÷ÈË--Ö»¼ûaffanÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ½âÊÍ²¢ÒâÊ¾Ëû¿´±»×¥µÄÊÖµÄÊÖÕÆÐÄ£º"°¦ÀÏ´ó£¬ÎÃ×Ó¡¢ÎÃ×ÓÒ®£¡£¡"°£À­µ¤¿´¼ûaffanÊÖÐÄÖÐÕæµÄÓÐÒ»Ö»Å¾±âµÄÎÃ×Ó£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»µãÑªºì¡£°£À­µ¤×Ü¾õµÃÓÐµãÊ²Ã´²»¶Ô£¬²»¹ýËûÒ»Ê±Ïë²»ÆðÀ´¡£·Å¿ªaffanµÄÊÖ£¬ËûÓÖ×¨ÐÄÖÂÖÂµØ¾¯½äÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
Ã»¹ýÒ»»á£¬Ö»ÌýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ÐµÀ£º"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û²»Òª×²ÎÒÑ½£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÒªµôÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¡£¡"  
  
Ïë²»µ½¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÓÃ±ÈËû»¹ÒªÆøµÄÉùÒôµÀ£º"Äã»¹Ëµ£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÈÌÁËÄãºÜ¾ÃÁË£¡£¡£¡¸Õ²ÅÄãÆþÎÒ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¡£¡±ðÒÔÎªÄãÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÍõ×ÓÎÒ¾Í²»¸Ò¶ÔÄãÔõÃ´Ñù£¡£¡¾ÓÈ»»¹ÊÇÄÇÃ´³¤µÄÖ¸¼×£¡£¡"  
  
"ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ£¡£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ªºôµÀ£¬Í¬Ê±ÉìÊÖ¹ýÈ¥¸ø¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¿´ËûµÄÊÖ£¬"ÎÒÃ»ÁôÖ¸¼×£¡£¡"--¹ûÈ»£¬ÄÇË«ÏË³¤µÄÊÖÖ¸ÉÏÖ¸¼×¶¼ÐÞµÃÆ½Æ½µÄºÃºÃµÄ¡£  
  
"ÊÇÄã£¿£¿£¡£¡"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÅ­ÊÓaffan-- affanµÄÊÖÉìµÃÒ²ºÜ¿ì--"ÎÒÒ²Ã»Áô³¤Ö¸¼×£¡£¡£¡"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¿´¿´£¬¹ûÈ»£¬Ò²ÊÇ¶ÌÖ¸¼×¡£  
  
"¾¿¾¹ÊÇË­µ·ÂÒ£¡£¡"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÑÛ¾¦ÒÑ¾­ÒªÅç»ðÁË£¡£¡  
  
¾ÍÔÚ½«Òª³³ÆðÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ó¥Íõ½ÐµÀ£º"¿ì¿´£¡£¡£¡¿ìÒªµ½»ðÉ½¿ÚÁË£¡£¡"  
  
ÖÚÈËµÄÊÓÏß¶¼±»ÎüÒý¹ýÀ´£¬Ö»¼ûÔ¶´¦ºÚºõºõµÄÁ¬ÃàÆð·üµÄÉ½Âö£¬ÆäÖÐÓÐÒ»×ùÉ½Í·³ÊÁÁÑÛµÄºìÉ«£¬µ«ÄÇÉÏÃæÃ°³öÒ»¹ÉºÚÑÌ¡£  
  
´ó¼Ò¶¼ÔÚ¿´×ÅÄ©ÈÕ»ðÉ½µÄÔ¶¾°£¬affanÒ»¸öÈËÀÖµ½£¬µÃÊÖÁËµÃÊÖÁËºñºñ£¡£¡¶Ô²»ÆðÑ½¸ñÂå·ÒµÂºÍÐ¡À³£¬ÊÇÅ¼×²ÄãÃÇµÄÀ²¡£²»¹ýÅ¼²»ÊÇ¹ÊÒâµÄÑ½£¡£¡Ö»ÊÇÒòÎªÅ¼ÊµÔÚÃ»ÓÐÏóÄãÃÇÄÇÖÖ°Ñ×Ô¼º¶¤ÔÚÓ¥±³ÉÏµÄÄÇÖÖ±¾ÊÂÀ²£¡£¡ÄãÏëÓ¥ÍõÕâ´Î·ÉµÃÄÇÃ´¼±£¬Ó¥±³ÉÏÄÇÃ´²»ÎÈ¡¢ÓÖÃ»ÓÐ°²È«´ø¡¢Å¼²»ÔÎÓ¥¶¼ºÜ²»´íÁË£¡£¡×²×²ÈËÔÚÕâ´ÎµÄÇé¿öÏÂÊµÔÚÊÇÄÑÃâµÄÂï£¡£¡ÏëÏë¿´Ç°Ð©ÈÕ×Ó·ÉµÃÆ½ÎÈµÄÊ±ºòÅ¼¾ÍÃ»ÓÐ¶¯¹ýÅ¶£¡  
  
ÖÁÓÚ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¬¶Ô²»ÆðÅ¶£¬Àë¿ªÂåÁÖÀë¿ªµÃÌ«¼±£¬¶¼Ã»ÓÐµÃµ½Ò»¼þ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ¼ÍÄîÆ·£¬ÈË¼Ò¿´¼ûÄãÅû·çÉÏÏâ×ÅµÄ½ð»¨ºÃÆ¯ÁÁÂï£¡£¡¾ÍÏë¾¾ÏÂÀ´£¡£¡¿ÉÊÇÓÖÃ»ÓÐÁôÖ¸¼×--»¹ºÃÄÇÌìÂòÀ´µÄ¼ÙÖ¸¼×»¹ÔÚ£¬¾ÍÓÃÁËÒ»ÏÂ--ÆäÊµÄÇ¸ö²»Ëã³¤µÄÀ²£¬Å¼»¹Ã»ÓÐ°ÑÔÚ¹Ê¹¬ÂòÀ´µÄÀÏÌ«ºóµÄÖ¸¼×Ì×´÷ÉÏÄØºÇºÇ  
  
ÖÁÓÚÄÇÖ»ÎÃ×Ó£¬ÊÇ´ÓÌýÓêµÄÊµÑéÊÒ¸ãÀ´µÄ±ê±¾¡£ºìÉ«µ±È»Ò²ÊÇËý»­»­ÓÃµÄÑÕÁÏÀ²£¡£¡Ó¥ÍõÒÑ¾­·ÉÁËÄÇÃ´¸ß£¬ÔõÃ´»áÓÐÎÃ×ÓÄØÄãËµÊÇ°É£¡£¡  
  
¾ÍÔÚaffan°µ×ÔµÃÒâµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»¸Ðµ½ÑÛÇ°Ò»ÍÅÆáºÚ£¬ÖÜÎ§µÄ¿ÕÆøÒ²±äµÃ×ÆÈÈÆðÀ´--Ó¥Íõ´ø×ÅËûÃÇ·Éµ½»ðÉ½¿ÚÉÏ·½ÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡  
  
¹É¹ÉÅ¨ÑÌÖÐ£¬ÏÂÃæ¾ÍÊÇºìÁÁµÄ³ãÈÈµÄÑÒ½¬£¡£¡ÎªÁË¶ã±Õ×ÆÈÈµÄÆøÁ÷£¬¸ñÍþºÕ²»½û»ÎÁËÒ»»Î£¡£¡ºÃ´óµÄ»ðÉ½¿ÚÑ½£¡£¡£¡Ó¥ÍõÔÚÀïÃæ¶¼É¿ÁË¼¸ÏÂ³á°ò²Å·Éµ½ÁËÁíÒ»±ß¡£ÒþÔ¼ÖÐ£¬ËûºÃÏó¿´¼ûÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷´Ó×Ô¼ºµÄ±³ÉÏµôÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
"Î¹£¡£¡ÄãÃÇÄÄ¸ö¶ªÁË°ü°üÀ²£¡£¡£¡"¸ñÍþºÕ´ó½ÐµÀ¡£  
¼¸¸öelfÕýÓÃÊÖ²Á×ÅÑÛÀá--»ðÉ½»ÒºÍÑÌ³¾Ñ¬µÃËûÕö²»¿ªÑÛ¾¦¡£"Ã»ÓÐ°¡£¡"¡¢"Ã»ÓÐ"¡¢"Ã»£¡"¡­¡­  
"affan¿´Çå³þÃ»ÓÐ£¿¿´Çå³þÁËÎÒÃÇÔÙ½øÈ¥Ò»´Î£¬È»ºóÄã¾Í¶ª¡­¡­affan? Affan?"  
  
affan¾ÍÊÇ¸Õ²ÅÓ¥ÍõËµµÄÄÇ¸ö"°ü°ü"¡£  
  
¼¸¸öelfÔÚÓ¥±³ÉÏÃæÃæÏàêï¡£  
"ËýµôÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡­¡­"  
"ÄÇÃ´Ä§½äÒ²¡­¡­"  
"ÖÁÉÙ°Ñ¸ÃÍê³ÉµÄÍê³ÉÁË¡­¡­"  
"¡­¡­"  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
¾ÍÕâÃ´µôÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡­¡­ÔõÃ´ÄÜ¹ÖËý£¿£¿Ó¥Íõ·É³ÉÄÇÑù£¡ÓÖÃ»ÓÐ°²È«´ø¡­¡­³ÁÍ´µÄ½»Í¨·ÉÐÐÊÂ¹Ê£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡  
  
AffanÔÚ¼±ËÙµØÏÂÂä×Å£¡£¡Ó¥Íõ·ÉµÃ¿ÉÕæ¸ßÑ½£¡ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÔÚÏÂÂä£¡£¡ÍêÁË£¡£¡ËýÏëµÀ£ºÕæÏë²»µ½×Ô¼º¾ÓÈ»µôÁËÏÂÈ¥£¡£¡ÌìÄÄ£¬ÄÑµÀ¾ÍÕâÃ´ÎþÉüÁËÂð£¿µ½Í·À´¾ÓÈ»ÊÇ¹ÅÂ³Ä·µÄÃü°¡£¡£¡²»£¡£¡¾ø²»¡­¡­ÏëÆðÄ§½ä´÷ÉÏÖ®ºóÄÜ°ÑÈËËÍµ½±ðµÄµØ·½--²Å²»¹Ü»á²»»áÓöÉÏË÷Â¡ÄØ£¬ÏÈÌÓ³öÕâ¸ö»ðÉ½¿ÚÔÙËµ£¡£¡£¡  
  
affanÂú»³Ï£ÍûµØÃþÏòÁË»³ÖÐµÄÄ§½ä--  
£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡  
ÔÙÃþÃþÕâ±ß¿Ú´ü--  
£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡  
ÔÙÃþÃþÄÇ±ßµÄ¡­¡­°¦Ñ½£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Í»È»ÏëÆðÀ´£¬³öÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÇ°Ò»Ìì£¬»»ÁËÉíÒÂ·þ£¬½äÖ¸·ÅÔÚ¿Ú´ü×ÓÀïÃ»ÓÐÈ¡³öÀ´¡­¡­ÎÒÃÇµÄaffanÄÇ¸öËÀµÃÔ©ÄÄ¡­¡­  
  
Õâ¾ÍÊÇºóÀ´ÎªÊ²Ã´·ð¶àÖØÁìÄ§½ä¶ÓµÄÔ­Òò¡£  
  
  
The end 


End file.
